The Hurricane of Hope
by Love is 130
Summary: How can something so destructive and bad have something good come out of it. T&G dont own anything plz plz read it is a great story of inspiration and hope


**I dont own anything except the story of Hurricane of Hope :)**

**The Hurricane of Hope**

Hello, my name is Gabriella Montez and I am a student at Cornell University. I left my high school friends about two years ago with a passion of helping others, in the process I left my one true love as I have come to realize, Troy Bolton. It wasn't a nasty break up, we were both people with different passions of life so in order to achieve them we had to separate. I never thought I would see him again and that pained me like a fire under my heart that would never go off. My favorite aspect of helping people is volunteering and this gave me almost as much joy as being with Troy and so I have been a part of the Red Cross for about 2 years. This story is about how at one time of my life I experienced the ugliest and most disturbing part of life while also the most beautiful and joyous.

It was August 23, 2005 and I was watching CNN as I watched I saw a disturbing site of New Orleans, of crying children, of helpless parents, of pain stricken animals, and of a disturbed and sad town. Next thing I knew was my phone ring..

**Gabriella/**Red Cross Advisors

**Hello**

Hi, is this Gabriella Montez

**Yes, how can I help you?**

I am sure you have heard of the disaster that struck the New Orleans and I was wondering if you would come join us because you are one of our best members.. We know you have school but we can tell your professors and this is a time of need for our country, so its up to you

**Ohh most definitely… I will talk to the professors and there is no way I would let this pass without helping those in need.. .I'll be there… thank you for informing me**

Thank you, we will be picking you up in buses, there is one coming to Cornell University at 9:00 AM please be present

**Ok will do…**

August 24, 2005

I have just arrived at New Orleans and I cannot help but cry … me and a group of other young people are here sitting in a boat going around the town assisting.. I just met the most wonderful family.. The Wilsons… They were an African American family that had four children… It was a devastating site to see the whole family sitting at what once used to be their sweet and joyous home.. As we arrived they were dehydrated without food and water for 24 hours and their children, were crying out for food, I met their youngest Alison who was sitting on the roof reading a book that was probably advised for about a fifteen year old rather than a 8 year old.. Unlike her siblings she was reading Oliver Twist rather than crying.. Here is my conversation with her

Allison/ **Gabriella**

**Hello**

Hi

**Do you want to come with me.. So we can give you food and water…**

Umm sure

**So you like to read?**

Yup, it helps me take my mind off of the pain in the world and the pain right now, right here

**Ohh honey (I gave her a hug)**

**Just remember that in this world there is not only pain but also happiness and that is the reason for life.. You have to always have hope**

Thank you Gabriella

I have been here for two days, today we are helping families in the dome. In that dome there have been deaths that occurred there that have shattered this once whole town.. I was stocking the rooms to fill them with water and necessities

"Ok so I just got that room done" I told my advisor "What do you want me to do now"

"Well how about you help those students, they are from UCLA" she told me, I looked at her shocked I happen to know that for a fact that the rest of the gang goes there, but they wouldn't be here right? Right.. I convinced myself

As I walked to the next room I spotted 6 people.

Hi, I am here to help you guys.. One blonde girl turned around and starred at me with shock

"Gabby?" she asked frightened

"OMG Shar what are you doing here.. I.. I…" I just brought her in a hug and cried because of how much I missed her

Then Taylor squealed my name and gave me a hug, Chad next, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, and finally Zeke.. The whole gang was here and I was so happy.. Until I realized that there was one missing… until

"Guys help me!" came a voice beneath two heavy boxes of supplies, my heart started to pound after hearing the voice of my true love.. And as the guys helped him I could finally see his face and he turned to me unable to speak a word, both of us speechless. I don't know what came to me but the next thing I know was that I had jumped up on Troy and put my legs around his waist and cried into his shirt..he put his arms around me and whispered in my ears how much he missed me and that he loved me… Wait he LOVES me… I whispered that I loved him too.

All of a sudden we hear applause we turn around to see about 20 volunteer members with tears in their eyes. I dropped me feet to the ground and he dried the tears in my eyes with his thumbs.

"What… What… are you doing here?" I asked

"I couldn't help and just sit there…you taught me too well Gabby" he replied and I just starred at him like he was the most beautiful person in the world.. because to me he was..

"Your too wonderful Troy" I told him

"your beautiful Gabby" he told

"Troy… I don't have make up on and I am wearing a volunteer shirt how do I look beautiful" I questioned

He just kept starring at me and I kept looking at him.. It was then that I realized that we were solo mates, by just one look I knew twe were tailor made.

"Hello, everyone" stated the advisor as she walked in.

"Hello" we all replied

"As you all know, there are a lot of children who are here and we would like some of our volunteers to think of an idea to help give them entertainment and hope" she announced

"OHHHHHH I have the perfect idea" squealed a blonde

"What's your idea Ms. Evans?"

"We create a karaoke night and I have the perfect two who should start the night and its perfect plz plz can we do it" she stated like a five year old

By this time Troy and Gabriella's eyes were bulging.. Because they knew her plans but before they could object the advisor stated

"Ohh that is a perfect idea Ms. Evans, you guys can do it in the center of the dome how about that.. You will handle everything correct?"

"Yes of course" stated Sharpay smirking

Once the advisor had left she turned to Troyella

"So you guys are going to do it, got it" asked, well more like told Troyella

"Shar, I can't I haven't sang in like forever and I cant plz you can sing"

"I agree Shar"

"Come on guys, you guys are the epitome of soul and hope, it will bring happiness and I will let you choose the song plz" she asked with puppy eyes

"Ok.. But I am only doing it to bring a smile to their face" stated Gabby but she had also missed singing with Troy it was her high and she needed it

"Fine I will do it for Brie" said Troy

"Great be in the middle at 7:00 PM I will have everything ready" stated Sharpay

At 7:00 PM

Troyella walked to the stage and they were surprised to see all the children gathering around the stage Gabriella Began

Gabby/ **Troy**/ **Both**

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

**T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed.**

**Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
**

'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.

**He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.**

**Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
**

A life of joy and peace.

When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.**

By the end of the song the crowd was in tears and smiles were seen across the distance and the claps, felt like as though the people were joining forces to create a world filled with hope.

Sharpay came on stage and stated, "Great job Gabriella and Troy, now I know you guys agreed to one song but I have a surprise for both of you.. Hit it Kelsi…

And the beautiful melody that joined the two lovers together began playing

(Troy)

Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand,  
That anything could happen  
When you take a chance

(Gabby)

I never believed in,  
what I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
Oooooooooooh

(Both)

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the

Start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you, oh  
And now lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart (feel in my heart)  
The Start of Something New

(Troy)  
Oh, yeah  
Now who'd of ever thought that

(Both)  
We'd both be here tonight

(Troy)  
Oh, yeah

(Gabby)  
And the world  
looks so much brighter

(Troy)  
(Brighter, brighter)

(Gabby)  
With you by my side, oh

(Both)  
I know, that something has changed  
Never felt this way,  
Start of something new lyrics on

(Gabby)

I know it for real

(Both)

This could be the...

Start of something new  
It feels so  
right to be here with you  
ooooooo,  
and now im lookin'  
in your eyes  
i feel in my heart  
the start of something new

(Troy)  
i never knew  
that it could happen,  
'til it happened to me  
ooohh,yeeah

(together)  
i didn't know it before

(Gabby)  
but now its  
easy (together) to see  
ohhhhhhhhh

(chorus)  
its the start of something new,  
it feels so right  
to be here with you  
ooooooo  
and now im lookin'  
in your eyes  
i feel in my heart  
that its the start of something new  
it feels so right  
to be here  
with you and now  
im lookin' in your  
eyes i feel in my heart  
the start of something new,  
the start of something new,  
The Start of Something New

At the end of the song Troy could not hold it anymore as he closed the gap between him and Gabby it felt like the whole worlds problems disappeared, it felt like a thunderstorm but with love instead of hate, it felt like fireworks even after the kiss ended… The crowd roared with happiness seeing the two lovers kiss

"Thank you guys, I would love to tell you this world is perfect and that everything is going to be awesome but I can't but there is one thing I know and that is: if you have the one you love by you, you will be happy and content because I.. I lost my love once but I had the most beautiful life but without her I was not happy…. Seeing my love in my arms again, even if it is in the hardest of times I am happy and content because I know I will always have her love… thank you" stated Troy

Gabby was now in tears.. She stood on her toes and kissed him

**Epilogue **

Gabby transferred from Cornell after coming home because even though it was gorgeous it was not the same with being with Troy and so she transferred to UCLA. She is now engaged to Troy Bolton and they are expecting their first child.

**Authors Note**

Hurricane Katrina and Rita caused great pain and though I was not affected I wanted to write a story of hope because we are faced with problems daily but you have to always have hope in life.

Xoxo


End file.
